


Wake Up (It's a Beautiful Morning)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which Hecate is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Pippa Pentangle is a morning person.  Hecate Hardbroom most certainly is not.





	Wake Up (It's a Beautiful Morning)

Hecate wiggled her nose against an offending tickle. She huffed and buried her face deeper into her pillow when it didn't stop. Feeling lips press against her cheek, she grumbled, shifting to hide her face beneath the covers.

She loved Pippa Pentangle. She did. With a passion that scared and thrilled her in equal measure. But the one thing she could not abide about the woman, was the fact she was a morning person. Needless to say, Hecate was not. 

Sleep, to Hecate, was a precious commodity. To disturb her from it was a crime, as more than one student had found out. She may be awake to address whatever catastrophe they had caused, but at what price? 

Chuckling, the blonde tried to slip from the bed, only to be stopped by a strong arm around her waist. 

"Stay."

"Hecate Hardbroom, I am not a dog," she retorted, earning a huff from beneath the covers.

"Please stay?" This time, the words were said in much gentler tone. "Sleepy. And it's Saturday."

Pippa smiled. "Just let me up to use the bathroom and feed Jinxy and I'll be back." The arm around her waist released her slowly, allowing her to slip out from beneath the covers.   
Returning only a few minutes later, the necessary taken care of and cup of tea in hand, the blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Hecate had spread out in her absence, now happily star fished in the middle of the bed, her hair fanned out behind her and over the pillow. Setting her tea down on the bedside table, she set about sneaking back below the covers.

"You're letting the heat out," came the rather pitiful whine from the darker haired woman. 

Shaking her head, she nudged sleep laden limbs to allow her space to settle, tucking the covers back around them. As had become her habit, not that the darker haired witch would ever admit it, she immediately attached herself to the blonde's side, an arm around her waist and her head pillowed on her shoulder.   
Smiling, the blonde stroked her hand through soft ebony waves, feeling her love relax against her further as she fell back into a peaceful slumber. Summoning one of the books from Hecate's book case, Pippa smiled as she settled in to read, her hand continuing to card through dark tresses, the motion as soothing to her as it apparently was to the other woman. 

It wasn't long before Jinx, Hecate’s familiar, joined them, jumping up beside the blonde for a scratch behind the ears before curling behind her mistress's legs. Laying down her book, Pippa sighed. She usually preferred to be up and about by this time of day, especially when the sun was streaming in, but when your girlfriend happened to be Hecate Hardbroom, secret Saturday morning snuggler, you'd be mad to want to move a muscle.


End file.
